Roads Lead Astray
by inukagomeforever19
Summary: Kim and Ron have been going out for almost a year now, but something doesn't seem right. Then a new girl comes and changes everything. Kim/OC leads to KiGo.


"KP! Wait up!"

A vibrantly red-haired girl turned around to wait for the young blond boy behind her to catch up. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hurry up Ron, or we'll be late on the first day back!"

The blond nodded and started jogging a little faster. It was their first day back after winter break, and he knew Kim hated to be late. Ron caught up to her, panting.

"Sorry Kim, I was daydreaming again."

She smiled at him. "Grandiose dreams of our graduation again?"

"Uhh if grandiose is another word for baddical, then yes!" he nodded fervently.

Kims forest green eyes softened as she looked at her excited boyfriend.

"Think about it Kim!"

As they walked, he took her left hand in his right and raised his other arm in the gesture of showing her a fantastic picture.

"Us in our caps and gowns, walking down that aisle with everyone in town knowing that we made it! We get our diplomas, and then were free, baby! Off to college, and to wherever our destiny takes us!"

He paused and turned to her with a smile. "And the best part is, we'll be together." He gave her a kiss and resumed walking, lost in thought.

Kim's smile softly turned into a frown. She knew he had high hopes for them, but she wasnt sure she wanted to keep them going. As a best friend, he was friendly, supportive, funny, and just an all-around nice guy. But as a boyfriend... _Hes changed._ Now, he was, well, not the sweet guy he used to be. Oh sure, he was romantic, and he had his moments, but he was also jealous, over-protective, and slightly paranoid. Every time she needed some space, he became suspicious, and moped until shed reassured him she loved only him.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by their arrival at school. Ron still had a dreamy look on his face, so she elbowed him lightly.

"Hu-wha?"

"We're here Ron."

"Oh."

He grinned sheepishly. They made their way inside and sat down in their homeroom seats just as the bell rang. Their sigh of relief was cut short as Mr. Barkin walked into the classroom.

"Settle DOWN, people!"

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Which was unfortunate for Ron as he chose that moment to whisper to Kim: "Don't tell me he's taking over this class too!"

Barkin leaned down in front of Ron and bellowed, "If you got a problem Stoppable, you can take it up with me in DETENTION!" Ron winced from the volume of the man's voice. Barkin glared at him and said in a low growl, "Anything ELSE you would like to say, Stoppable?" Ron gulped nervously and slowly shook his head no. "GOOD!"

Barkin paced back to the front of the room. "Ok people, lets get down to business! First off, I .."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He scowled and went over to pull it open. A girl walked in, looking extremely bored as she said with a barely noticeable southern drawl, "Umm.. I was told to come to this room?" She handed him a note that he started glancing over. As the girl turned to survey the class, a noticeable awe swept over them. She had long, wavy black hair that fell to her waist. As the light caught it though, you could just make out the faintest hint of brown in it. She was tall and slender, with a trace of muscle that belied her frail look. Her mocha-colored eyes glittered and her small mouth curled into a smirk of amusement at the class reaction.

"Very well, Miss..." he glanced down at the note. "Martin. You may take the seat behind Possible. Possible! Raise your hand!"

Kim, startled, raised her hand briefly to allow the girl to notice her spot. The girl smiled and nodded as she started walking towards her. Despite the winter weather, she was wearing a black, shimmering skirt that fell to just above her knees, and her legs smoothly moved back and forth through it, causing all the guys in the class to turn their head and follow her. She paused next to the desk to put her bag underneath, then slid smoothly into her seat. A barely contained smile graced her lips as she noticed all the boys, and not a few girls, still staring at her.

"Attention people!" The class jumped as Mr. Barkins voice boomed once more in the room. "Miss..." He paused, furrowing his brow. Kim turned around as the girl behind her sighed.

"It's Alyssa. Its like Melissa but without the M."

Barkin looked relieved. "Aah! Thank you Miss Martin. As I was saying, Miss Martin's father has been reassigned to Middleton Air Force Base.." At that he paused. "Military family, eh?" He looked impressed as he saluted her, which she half-heartedly returned. "Anyways, Miss Martin has just moved here from England, and you _will_ all treat you new classmate with the utmost respect! Is! That! Clear?!" he thundered.

The class jumped again and nodded. Barkin grunted with satisfaction. "Now, if there are no more interruptions?" He paused to make sure that nothing else would happen. When nothing did, he continued. "Winter break is _over_ people, and unlike those _weaker_ teachers, I dont care if you're tired, You. Will. Learn!"

"Today we are going to start with one of the greatest military leaders of all time, Napoleon. Now _there_ was a man who knew proper military tactics and how to defeat an enemy..."

As Barkin droned on, the class fell into its usual stupor.

----

The bell rang, effectively stopping Barkin's rant. He growled and yelled, "Very well, you may leave. But be prepared tomorrow for a quiz over what I've discussed!" The class groaned as they stood up and headed towards the door.

Kim and Ron headed down the hallway to Kim's locker. As Ron griped about Barkin, she twirled her combination lock and opened the door. As she set her history books down, her locker-computer flashed on.

"Kim!" Wade, Kim's technological genius, smiled in relief at her. Kim grinned.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

He sighed "I think it's a little under your abilities, but they insisted that "Kim Possible" was needed. You up for a little search-and-rescue in the Amazon?"

She grinned with delight. "You bet!"

Wade started typing. "K, uh, there'll be a ride outside in about 10 minutes."

Kim flashed a thumbs-up and then closed the door. She looked at Ron, who was still ranting, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Ron!"

He looked up, surprised. She grinned. "Suit up, we're heading to the Amazon!" She turned and walked toward the bathroom.

The blond boy grinned. "Ah-booyah!" He headed toward the boys bathroom right beside it.

After the door swung shot behind him, a feminine figure walked out from the other side of the lockers. Dialing a number on her cellphone, she grinned deviously. "So, we finally meet, Kim Possible.." Hearing the click of an answer, she continued, Target infiltrated. Phase One complete. Pausing, she listened to the response. Understood, beginning Phase Two. Hanging up, the figure chuckled. "This is going to be fun." She walked away, her black hair twirling behind her.

----

30,000 feet over South America

"Come iion/i Ron, don't be such a baby!"

Ron's babbling turned into a scream as she shoved him out of the airplane.

_You think after 4 years of this, he'd be used to it by now._ She sighed and jumped after him. She angled her body straight down, adrenaline rushing as the wind whipped over her body. She grinned with pure joy.

_I could never imagine going out of the hero biz_. The redhead rushed through the air, and looking down, noticed a black parachute already open below her. _What a baby._ She rolled her eyes. After a few more seconds of free-falling, she grinned as she passed him. She flipped her body right-side up and pulled her cord. Her chute billowed open behind her, and she tensed for the jerk that came a second later.

They floated gently down for a few minutes. Kim spotted the clearing they were supposed to land in. Timing it carefully, she landed, rolling to avoid the impact. She unhooked her chute, and waited for Ron to land. After a few minutes passed, she sighed, looking at her watch.

Finally his body came into view and she heard his high-pitched scream as he landed. She went over, rolling her eyes, to help untangle him from the parachute.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade.

"We've landed Wade. So what's the sitch?"

Wade peered at his computer. "Some scientist was exploring for traces of a new species when his GPS signal disappeared. No communication has been established since. His last location is about 2 miles east of you. Good luck!"

"Thanks Wade." She turned it off. "Come on Ron, let's get going."

----

As they walked through the forest, Ron screaming at some imagined danger every five seconds, Kim let her mind wander.

_He can hardly even breathe now without me getting annoyed with him._ She sighed. _What's the matter with me? I've known him since Pre-K, so why is he just _now_ getting on my nerves? _She grimaced as she realized, _because as a friend, it's funny. But as a boyfriend..._ What was she going to do? Ron was the only one who seemed to be ok with her. _My world-saving, bad-guy butt-kicking self. I guess it throws guys off. Heh._ She rolled her eyes._ I could always go with one of those girls._

She knew of a few lesbians at the school who would jump her if given the chance. Not that they hadn't tried. She chuckled. _Yeah. My choices are either Ron, or a girl. Great options._ She'd have to stick with Ron. But still, she treated him better than he treated her. _I mean, he was just like all those other guys in staring at that new girl._ Although, really, she could hardly blame him. That new girl, (_What was her name? Oh, yeah, Alyssa.) _was_ really pretty. Her hair._ She wished hers could do that. No matter what she did, her hair always ended up the same way. It was smooth and full, sure, but it got boring after a while. _Her eyes._ She'd never seen eyes like that_. That cute little smirk she had. And what's with the skirt? I guess she just wanted to show off her nice legs. Wait, did I just say she had nice legs?_

Kim shook her head. The heat must have been getting to her. She was saved of more thinking by the beeping of the Kimmunicator. She pulled it out and pushed the button to have Wade flash on the screen.

He took a sip of his soda. "Hey Kim. You're coming up on the last recorded coordinates before the guy disappeared."

"Thanks Wade. He probably just fell or something and broke his transmitter. I'll beep you when we find him."

Wade nodded. "Later Kim!" he pressed a button on his keyboard, and the screen went blank.

She stuck the Kimmunicator back in its pouch, and continued on through the dense foliage, looking for some clue as to the missing scientist's disappearance.

"Ron! Check over on the other side for footprints, k?"

The blond called out, "Sure KP!" and went the other direction. A few minutes passed, with Kim finding nothing. She was about to check on Ron, when she heard his voice call out.

"Kim! I think I- yaaah-wah!"

She quickly started running in the direction of his voice. "Ron!...Ron!!" She frantically looked around. What if he'd been hurt? Or captured? What if..

The shock of the ground disappearing beneath her feet jerked her out of her worrisome thoughts. As she fell, she managed to pull out her grappling-gun hair-dryer and fire it straight up. It managed to catch onto the edge, and she jerked to a stop.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she pressed a button and slowly let out more rope. She descended gradually, giving her time to worry about Ron's fate. Depending on what was at the bottom...

She shuddered. Finally the chute opened into a room, just as her grappling line ended. Grimacing, she flipped on the mini-flashlight equipped to her glove and angled it downward. Seeing nothing, she pressed the button to close the hook at the other end, releasing its hold on the outside. As it retracted, she fell, and landed softly on a dirt floor. She let out a sigh of relief.

_Ron could survive this_. She thought for a second_. At least, I hope he could_.

She shone the flashlight around the small room. Everything was stone, with an opening into what she guessed was another chamber. As she neared the opening, her flashlight went out. _Damn, I forgot to have Wade replace the batteries!_ She sighed, and peered into the room. She could barely see, but she managed to make out an outline of a body in the middle of the floor.

She questioned nervously, "Ron?"...


End file.
